earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Revelation of Rahm
Revelation of Rahm :--by Rahm Bruised and battered, Rahm limped up to the Dark Portal that awaited him, as if it beckoned him to enter. After two hard years of what seemed to be relentless fighting against the scourge,and various enemies of Azeroth, Rahm finally reached the Dark Portal to take the fight to the Burning Legion at last. Everything that he had learned from the Bringers of Light, to the mercenary tactics he learned from his rogue companion Rhedric will be tested to likes of which he had never experienced before. Slowly as he reached the portal blood began to drip down the front of his plate armor landing in small pools at each step he made. Marred and tainted in blood the Paladin armor was far from the brilliance it once was. "I am not worthy of being a Paladin" he said to himself in a whispered undertone as he looked to his armor in a distasteful gleam. His vision beginning to blur, the portal started to become not one, but two visions mixed together as it seemed to come alive. Like daydreams as a child Rahm began to look back as his past with disdain, and great sadness. He denied the Paladin Temple not once but twice, and even fell from the ways that he swore to uphold. He became a thief, and a beggar, stealing from the poor and wretched only to ensure his own survival without the thought of what it would bring to the ones he victimized. He then thought of the valiant stands he and his companions made at the battle of Tarren Mill, the memories of the ones he loved and held so close him begin to haunt him as visions of their demise echoed throughout his thoughts. "Damn you, Why?" he thought to himself as he started to pull himself closer to the portal. Suddenly a great pain came upon Rahm from his back, the pain slowly to proceed to his chest, Rahm on his knees looked down as he seen a one-handed Darnassian sword exit through his chest. Blood begin to flow freely from his mouth as the pain became warmth, his breathing became slower, the beating of his heart like a large drum began to beat slower and slower. Rahm felt the presence of a stiff breeze flowing all around him, he seen visions of him at younger happier time walking through the fields of Westfall and memories of childhood began to flow freely in his mind. Darkness began to fill his surroundings for the exception of a cloaked figure to his rear left, as if the moon seemed to show the outlines of the trees in a forest, Rahm finally noticed the final blow made to him was from a Night Elf. The figure walked up placed her foot to his back and pulled the sword from the gaping wound that it made, Rahm made one last breath as he finally crumbled to the ground. The very last words this once proud but dishonored paladin heard was in broken common, "It is finished Rahm, it is finished". Surayah then disappeared into the night, and Rahm Verinus Auerelius was no more. Category:Stories Category:Rahm